Runaway
by Rainbow Moonshine
Summary: One of every couple....based on Love Story by Taylor Swift.


A/N: This oneshot just popped into my head when I was listening to Love Story by Taylor Swift, and I automatically thought of this couple. This is part of my plan to write an one-shot or story about every couple I can think of. I won't tell you which two people it is, you'll just have to figure it out.

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Gabriella Montez: Daughter of George and Andrea Montez. Sister of Ross Montez. Girlfriend of Troy Bolton. Her family is the biggest rival of the Evans family. Completely in love with Ryan Evans.

Ryan Evans: Son of Richard and Bethany Evans. Brother of Sharpay Evans. Single. His family is the biggest Rival of the Montez family. Completely in love with Gabriella Montez.

Their families have been in a war since high school. Their fathers, always had to compete to see who was better at everything and anything. Who was richer, stronger, faster, more powerful, etc. They have carried this war on through their children. Ross and Sharpay absolutely loathe each other. Sharpay hates Gabriella, and Ross hates Ryan. Not all of the children followed the paths that were told they were supposed to follow.

When they met each other, they didn't know who the other one was. When they found out, nothing changed. They new that they would love each other no matter what. It didn't matter that she had a boyfriend, or that their parents would disprove, or that they could be disowned. He loved her, and she loved him. Unconditionally.

_One time, in late June, Ryan was saying goodbye to Gabriella for the night. He was just about to climb down the balcony(which she conveniently had), when her father opened the door. _

"_Are you st-" George noticed the blond standing right near her. "What the hell is he doing here?" George spat out with disgust._

"_He was just saying goodnight," Gabriella whispered to her dad, hoping he would let it go._

"_Why does he have to say goodnight? Huh? He should not have been here in the first place. No filthy Evans is going to be inside my house!" He yelled, without caring about the Evans still standing there._

"_Daddy! How can you just say that?! Here's still here! He has to say goodnight because it's the polite thing to do at the end of a date!" Gabriella screeched, shocking both George and Ryan. Gabriella Montez was taught better than to raise her voice, at any moment, no matter the situation._

"_Date?! You were on a date with HIM?!" George was furious with his only daughter. He would expect that she would feel the same way about the Evans as he did._

"_Yes! I was. That's usually what you do when you have a boyfriend. Go on dates." _

"_Oh, now he is your boyfriend. You already have one. Troy!" Both Ryan and Gabriella cringed at his name. They tried to forget about him, when committing devious acts together such as dating and kissing._

"_I don't love Troy. I don't even like him. All he talks his himself and basketball. I love Ryan!" Ryan smiled to himself as he awkwardly stood there._

"_You don't know what love is. Your seventeen for heavens sake! You can not possibly love him," He uttered in disgust. "He's an Evans."_

"_So? What are you gonna do?" Gabriella wondered aloud._

"_I don't know. What would you do?" George glared directly at Ryan, asking the question to him._

"_I'd probably get some sort of security system to keep an eye on her." Ryan shamefully said. Gabriella turned to look him. He looked down into her deep brown eyes and saw hurt. _

"_Good thinking." George smirked and grabbed the blond by his arm and dragged him out of the room. Gabriella didn't move for she knew he would be back soon._

_George still his hand wrapped around Ryan's arm when they reached the front door. "Listen hear, boy. You stay away from daughter. You understand? Do not come back, or I will have you arrested." He pushed Ryan forward, and let go of his arm._

_When Gabriella was able to move, she went as close to them as she could, so that she could hear what they were saying. "Don't come back or I'll have you arrested," was the part of the conversation she heard. This made her blood boil, thinking that her father would arrest the boy she loves. A single tear slipped down her eye as she saw her father push him out the door. She stepped out onto the spiral staircase. George turned around, and saw his timid daughter standing there. He just sighed, and walked away, not looking back at the now sobbing teen._

Gabriella and Ryan have been dating, even though their families hated each other. Ryan was at the Montez house, he and Gabriella were sitting on her roof, where no one could see them. They were cuddled into each others arms, and Gabriella's head on Ryan's chest.

"Let's runaway." She suggested, as they stared into the stars.

"What?" Ryan sat up, and looked at her. Gabriella did the same.

"Lets runaway. Away from Troy. Away from the feud. Away from our family. Away from the people of Albuquerque." She got more excited, as she talked. The possibility of them being together without the feud was getting more and more exhilarating as she talked. Ryan just stared at her, without anything to say.

"Are you sure?" He asked, knowing that Gabriella loved her family more than anything.

"YES!" She said a little to loudly and covered her mouth in realization. "Yes," she whispered to him.

"Okay." Ryan smiled. He cupped her face with hand and kissed her lightly on her lips.

"Really?" He nodded and her face lit up. "Okay, I'll be ready in an hour. Let's meet somewhere."

"How about Central Park." He suggested and nodded.

"I'll See you there." They both jumped off the roof, and he climbed down her balcony while, she went to her room.

Ryan walked to his car, that was parked on the next street over(so that nobody could see it), and got in. He sighed in excitement, and stress. Was he ready to spend the rest of his life with someone that had a family that hated him? Well, yes. But, was he ready to be on his own, and without the comfort of his family? Maybe not. He drove home, went to his room, and laid down on his bed.

Gabriella went into her closet, and found some suitcases. She unzipped them, and left them on her bed. Then, she grabbed everything she could, and shoved them in her bags, not taking the time to fold them neatly. She had a goofy grin on her face, but tried to stop. She knew that if anyone in her family saw it, they would know something was up. She zipped the bags, but didn't pick them up. She was completely sure about this decision. There was no hesitation in her movements. She stood there, in her room room, and looked around. This could be the last time that she would ever be there. She picked up her bags, and walked down the staircase.

"Going somewhere?" Her brother asked as he came from the living room. Gabriella had to quickly think of a reason why she was leaving, with a surplus of bags.

"I'm..uh...sleeping over at Taylor's." Taylor was her best friend since 3rd grade.

"Oh, okay. Have fun." Ross accepted the answer, and walked away. Gabriella let out a hefty sigh for she was almost caught. She left her bags by the door, and walked into the kitchen,w here her father would be soon. He likes to have a late snack and a glass of milk before bed. She grabbed a piece of paper, and a pen from a drawer. She wrote a simple note to her family explaining her absence.

Dear Everyone,

I'm sorry. I can't stay here anymore. I love Ryan Evans, and we're going away together. I won't tell you where, because I know you will come and get me. I love you all, and hope that someday you will forgive me for this.

Love,

Gabriella

She left the note on the counter, left to get her bags, and left the house for the last time.

Ryan still didn't know what to do. He looked at his alarm clock which said 8:45. He had to be at Central Park in fifteen minutes. He had been thinking for forty-five minutes, and couldn't decide. He had a spectacular idea in his head, but didn't know that it would work.

When Gabriella got to the park, she saw very few people, but no Ryan. Her face fell, and she walked over to a near bench, bags in hands. She sat there for almost a half an hour, until she decided she would go home. There was no sign of Ryan, no call, o text. He had gotten her hopes up, and crushed her heart. Right when she got up, she saw a figure with blond hair and a blue Gucci hat. She shook her head in disappointment. He had shown up late, with no bags, but a really big smile on his face.

"GABRIELLA!" Ryan yelled as he sprinted forward. She ignored him, and walked past him, and he was sure he knew why she was upset. He knew how late he was, but he didn't mean for it to be that way. His talk had gone on longer than imagined.

"Gabriella," He said again as he stopped, and grabbed her hand. She pulled hers out of his, and looked away. "I'm sorry I'm late, but I've got something to tell you. Well, ask you actually." He said quickly as he grinned.

"You were late. Beyond late! I waited for thirty minutes! I thought you were never going to come! And when you do, your empty handed! Are you kidding me?!" She yelled at him, as hot and salty tears ran down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry I'm so late, but I was talking to someone, and I didn't think it would take so long." He tried explaining as she started walking away.

"Who could you possibly be talking to?" She questioned as she turned around.

"Your father." He simply said.

_Ryan rung the doorbell in complete nervousness. This was plan A. If this didn't work, then he would have to run away without the blessing of their parents. The Victorian door opened to reveal a distressed George Montez._

"_Oh, you." He said in disappointment. Ryan brushed it off, knowing that the mans feelings toward his family would never change. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be out with daughter right now? At least, that's what she told us."_

"_I should be, but I need to ask you something." As he said that, the door started closing in his face. He caught it before it closed. "please?" Ryan asked, he was going to try until he got a straight answer._

"_Fine." George opened the door, to let Ryan in, and led him to the living room. "Sit down." Ryan did as he told, and sat down the white couch. "What do you want?" _

"_I want to ask you, if I can ask Gabriella to marry me." Ryan said, trying to not sound completely crazy._

"_You're joking, right?" George snorted and looked back at Ryan._

"_No, actually I'm not. I want to marry your daughter, but I don't want to runaway to do that. When we do get married, I want you and your family and my family there, to see it happen. Gabriella thinks the only way to be together is to leave. That's not what's best for us. I can get her to stay here, near you, but you have to be okay without relationship. If you say no, then I will go away with her. I will do whatever I can, so that I can spend the rest of my life with your daughter." Ryan wasn't nearly done, but stopped when he saw George's hand go up, to pause his speech._

"_Ryan, that's some speech." Thats all George said. Nothing about what he thinks, or what he would do._

"_So?" Ryan wondered aloud. "Is that a yes I can marry your daughter, or a no I have to runaway to be with her?" George sighed another one of those sighs, and nodded._

"_I'm never going to like your father." Ryan nodded, not knowing what was coming. "But you love my daughter very much. I can see it in your eyes. I'm saying yes, but under a few conditions." Ryan nodded vigorously._

"_First, you have to wait until after graduation to get married. Two, When you do get married, and are living on your own, you have to come to dinner once a week. Three, She has to have a white wedding dress. It's a tradition in my family. And four, you have to propose with this ring." He got up from the couch, and walked over to a glass cabinet. He opened the doors, and reached behind a picture of Gabriella. He came back to the couch with a small ring in his hands. "This is also a tradition in my family. Every man that proposed to a women that is now in this family, they have done it with this ring. My father used it, my grandfather used it, my great grandfather used it, and so on. Gabriella has been waiting for this ring, since she first saw when __she was twelve." He handed the ring over and smiled. "I trust you to be with my daughter, for the rest of your life." Ryan nodded one more time._

"_Thank you, sir." He simply said and walked out the door. He took in a deep breathe and smiled._

"My father?" Gabriella questioned.

"I asked him if I could marry you."

"Oh boy." She muttered to herself.

"And he said I could." Ryan got down on one knee, and pulled the ring out from his jeans pocket. The minute she saw the ring,s he started to cry.

"Gabriella Anne Montez, will you please marry me?" He stared into her brown orbs and waited for the answer. She had tears of joy now, instead of tears of strain. She could not have been happier in her entire life.

"Yes," He slipped the ring on her ring finger, and hugged her as tight as possible.

A/N- Review please! I would really like to go faster with these chapters, but I get so wrapped up in school and other stories, I totally neglect my own. But I'm really trying. Plus, I just had a really crappy day, so if anyone could review, it would brighten up my day. I particularly love this one shot with all my heart. So review!!

* * *


End file.
